


独自生活

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 友人扑老师脑洞扩写
Relationships: 佛扉





	独自生活

千手扉间从房间里被冻醒，发现整条被子被自己团成一团夹在腿间。  
初春的天气，乍暖还寒。他默默把自己重新包裹进被子，感受热度在棉织品表面缓缓积聚，重新传递到自己身上。  
还是好冷。他情不自禁地看向双人床的另一侧，但那里空空荡荡，除了一个被压得凹陷下去的枕头。  
扉间看了一眼墙上的钟表，七点。  
他心想，怪不得屋里这样昏暗。  
再睡一会儿吧，前段时间为了应付来吊唁的亲属，他累得够呛，加上失眠，昨晚躺下时已经是凌晨。尽管自己现在十分清醒，但如果佛间还在世，他肯定会要求儿子睡够时间——他一直是个对儿子严厉又有点溺爱的执拗父亲。  
扉间翻了两个身，转身去躺在了佛间常睡的那一侧。枕套有段时间没换了，浸透了汗和油，透着一股熟悉的父亲的味道。扉间把脸埋进去，贪婪地闻了闻，心里遗憾没有留下更多带着父亲味道的东西；不过人总要往前走的。父亲一直教导他要坚强。  
千手扉间闭上眼，想象自己仍然躺在那具肌肉松弛的男人怀抱里，父亲稀松的胡茬蹭着他的额头，胸膛里发出绵长而震耳的呼噜声。

过去，佛间喜欢用后背位。不同于那种需要他趴伏下去的充满臣服意味的体位，父亲总是选择把他圈在怀里干，一手捂着扉间的嘴，一手扣紧了扉间的双臂和腰，鼻尖蹭在他颤抖的鬓角：“喜欢爸爸吗？扉间？”他无法回答，只有羞耻地发出呜呜的肯定。  
喜欢，很喜欢。就算这样的体位让他每一次战栗和高潮都逃不过父亲的眼睛，从情动到喷发都被父亲看得一清二楚，他也很喜欢。  
被父亲掌控意味着被父亲保护。这是只有父亲能给予自己的安心感。从十二岁到十八岁，扉间逐渐长成了和父亲一样高大的青年，但他们最熟悉最热爱的体位从未改变。  
“父亲，前几天下课，同学还问我怎么不多吃点东西呢，说看我太瘦了。”说这话时佛间的几把还插在扉间屁股里，就算做完他也喜欢这样保持着，儿子软软的肠道像小嘴一样吮吸着阴茎，整晚他都能睡得安心。“我给你的生活费难道不够买好一点的便当吗？”扉间知道佛间是故意这么问的。父亲对他很好，不管是金钱还是情绪上的给予都从未吝啬。  
“够的……”长胖的话，就不能被父亲抱在怀里了。扉间心里默默想。父亲在变老，手背上逐渐出现了黄褐色的斑点，精力也不如以前充足。尽管那根几把还一如既往地精神抖擞，还能在他屁股里插一夜搞得自己睡不安稳，但正是从这不安稳的睡眠里扉间确认般感到安心。  
父亲真的会变老到不能和自己做爱吗？无数个深夜，扉间在黑暗里用眼神描摹父亲的侧脸，眷恋地把脸贴在父亲掌心。

父亲最终还是没有变老，一场心梗让他在重症监护室没坚持到一周就离开了人世。

热心的亲属们从外地赶来帮忙操办了葬礼，没有人责备千手佛间成年的儿子对流程一无所知：他太漂亮了，干净又无措，理应对生死毫无准备。  
佛间把他保护得很好。人们叹息着拍拍扉间的肩膀，黑衣下的男孩瘦得仿佛只剩下一副骨架。  
对不起，爸爸。扉间点起了线香，男人的脸在缭绕的烟雾后逐渐看不分明。守灵不到十二点，他已经再也哭不出来。泪流光了，眼睛被烟一刺激，痛得睁不开。疲惫加重了困倦，他迷迷糊糊睡了前半夜，直到被那群来吊唁的男性亲属们拍醒。  
什么事？他用眼神询问。一群人围着他，电灯刺眼的光线被挡住，他感觉眼睛能稍稍睁开一些，便努力保持礼貌地抬起头。  
“扉间，听说你和你父亲是那种关系，是真的吗？”男人们脸色凝重，仿佛真的在关心他一般。但定力不足的人已经勃起了，扉间闻到了熟悉的腺液味道。  
“……”他没有反驳，任凭男人们试探着把他推倒在榻榻米上，一双双手拉下裤子，伸进底裤里摸着软垂的性器。姿势不太舒服，他挪了挪腰，瞬间被七手八脚地摁住了四肢。  
多此一举。他本来也没想激烈地反抗，他一个刚成年的高中生，绝无可能在一群性致勃勃的男人包围里成功逃脱。  
对不起啊爸爸。他从男人们的胯下向着父亲骨灰盒的方向望去，熟悉的脸在照片上只出现了一瞬，就被跪下来的人挡住了。他们把他的腿掰开，插入的时候惊叹他身体的柔韧：扉间别过头，眼泪落进额角的发丝里。有人把性器伸到他嘴边，想去蹭蹭这张漂亮又漠然的脸蛋，但扉间拧头拒绝了，于是对方也不再坚持，捞起一只柔软的手给自己打起了手冲。  
开始十分钟的群体性事尚且是有序且温和的。但随着第一个在他体内射精的人拔出自己的东西，把被操得艳红的烂熟小穴展露在众人面前，整个屋子都开始升温。  
扉间闭上眼睛，他被人后入，却不是他熟悉和喜爱的姿势，而是趴伏着像野兽一样屈辱的体位。这样也好，那个姿势就永远是他和父亲的美好回忆。有人把他的下巴抬起来，扉间没有睁眼，只是张开一点嘴，任凭对方把蠕虫一样恶心的阴茎塞进自己喉咙深处。他懂得感恩，他们操办了从葬礼筹备到墓地选择到遗产分配的所有流程，没有侵吞一点本该属于自己的部分——如果他们想要的只是自己的身体，那一晚上也并不过分。  
这是父亲教给他的，与人相处，要懂进退。扉间又忍不住睁开眼去看父亲的遗像，却只看见了几个身材走样的中年男人屁股。

“扉间，喊爸爸——”  
接近凌晨，千手扉间的体力几乎消耗殆尽，累得眼睛都睁不开。偏偏还有大腹便便的男人还在锲而不舍地诱导他说些令人耻辱的话，他试图装睡，却被一次次狠命冲撞或者猛掐乳头弄得清醒过来。“爸爸——”他小声喊着，男人们满意地大笑。“好儿子。”

扉间最终还是起了床，把小桌子支开在客厅中间，摆好了早饭。  
尽管他没什么胃口，但如果父亲还在，一定会督促自己保持健康的生活习惯。  
扉间刚往嘴里扒拉了两口米饭，电话铃就响了起来。是几年不曾联系的母亲越洋打来的，同情地问他要不要来美国和她们一起生活：“你大哥也很想你，你小时候他整天抱着你不撒手呢。”扉间皱起眉头，十几年不曾谋面的亲人脸孔在心里早模糊成一片陌生黑影。他客气地婉拒，父亲的死讯他第一时间就短信通知了所有亲属，而在一切尘埃落定后才发来慰问，那个女人显然和以往一样心思细密又冷漠。

“爸爸，这个怎么写？”他还记得自己十岁那年某个周末的国文作业，题目是《我的妈妈》。周围人都说母亲嫌弃父亲长相不够英俊又不够成功，在生下他发现是个白子后毅然决然带着善良的大儿子悄悄坐上火车离开了这个内地的小城。  
妈妈抛弃了我和爸爸，也很久没见过了，该怎么写呢？  
小小的扉间犯了愁，跪在小桌前一下下拿铅笔的末端戳着腮帮——他几乎忘了母亲长什么样子，而老师说要细心观察写出生活里的细节，苦思冥想半天，决定违背父亲教导的诚实原则，如果写不出来就装肚子疼翘掉周一的作文评讲。  
“什么？”佛间刚洗完碗，甩着手上的水珠走过来。那时他还是个身材高大的中年男人，虽然面容显老也仍然是扉间心里最完美的单身父亲。他盘腿坐下，把小扉抱进怀里，抓起作文纸看了一眼：“这很难吗？我的扉间居然也有犯愁的时候？”  
“爸爸别开玩笑了。”扉间嘟囔着，心里有些委屈。连他们之间熟稔的调情都有些厌烦，于是他努力挣脱开了父亲伸进自己衣服里的潮湿大手，气鼓鼓地不再说话。  
父亲不依不饶地探进手去，从下摆伸进扉间的小背心里四处抚摸，孩子绵软的皮肤在他用力揉搓下泛出粉色。“我帮你写，扉间先和爸爸做日课好吗？”他另一只手也伸了进来，一边一只，轻轻揉搓起扉间尚未发育的乳头。  
千手扉间脸红了起来，他根本没有拒绝的余地。  
“好。”他逐渐觉得热，后穴也开始分泌出熟悉的液体。他逐渐不满足于父亲的触碰，对方的脸沉进他的白发里，粗糙的胡茬磨得头顶痒痒的：一会儿催爸爸去刮胡子吧，扉间想着，不由自主地轻声喘息起来，扭过头去讨要一个亲吻。  
爸爸在舔我。扉间看着父亲，那双成年人的黑眸子里倒映出自己迷离的神情。爸爸的舌头好有力——他心想。父亲吻着他，充满侵略性的舌头占满了小小的口腔，搅动时攫取走每一丝空气。在他快要窒息的前一瞬父亲放开了他，伸手脱下了小学生穿的夏季短裤，一只手指插进濡湿的后穴：“扉间反应很快嘛，真是爸爸的好儿子。”扉间满心欢喜地接受了夸奖，穿白袜的小腿大张，感受后穴逐渐泛起的空虚麻痒。再多一点，再快一点。抽插的水声大起来，扉间尖叫着泄了出来，而后浑身无力地瘫软，父亲有力的手臂穿过腋下将他整个人箍紧，他的后背紧贴着父亲的胸膛，屁股坐在父亲火热的性器上。

我才不要什么妈妈，我只要爸爸就好了。扉间又一次任性地拽拽父亲的袖子，仰起头和父亲迷醉地拥吻。

爸爸，爸爸。死命摁住自己的敏感点，十八岁的扉间眼前一阵白光，整个骨盆和大腿都在拼命打战，许久不曾到访的高潮猛烈又绵长，他只感觉自己要坏掉了，后穴和阴茎都因为满足而狂喜颤抖，快感顺着脊柱一路向上，把清明脑海搅合成一团浆糊。不知是自暴自弃还是贪得无厌，总之扉间像一只虾米一样弓着腰在地上打滚抽泣，却始终没有放开抚慰自己的那只手，直到微凉的精液从掌心溢出来，逐渐稀薄到射无可射。  
自佛间去世后，他终于依靠一点甜蜜的回忆成功让自己重新获得了快乐。  
扉间仰躺在地板上胸膛起伏着，后穴里的震动阳具滑落出来，在光滑的地板上嗡嗡作响。大约是落在了一滩他的淫水里，细小的水滴溅起落在他干燥的大腿皮肤上。他一动不动。

平复了许久呼吸，扉间坐起身关掉了电源。  
他光着屁股从湿塔塔的地板上站起来，抓起父亲的遗像回了卧室。用被子擦掉了刚才溅在父亲相片上的一点水，扉间抓起那条双人被子把整个人包了起来。  
生活还要继续啊，父亲，我会很想念您的。  
千手扉间吻了吻怀里的相框，抓紧性事后残留的满足余韵重新睡了过去。


End file.
